Uma Noite em Hollywood
by Kik-chan
Summary: One shot! Leia para saber mais P, hehehe...


_**Uma Noite em Hollywood**_

_ Por Kik-chan_

02 de Outubro. Finalmente o "grande dia" havia chego. Receberíamos o convite para a festa de 15 anos da Ayame.

- Kagome! Kagome!

E logo ela veio toda animada me entregando um convite vermelho, que tinha uma pena preta sobre uma pena vermelha coladas no canto direito do envelope, como enfeite.

_ **Srta, Kagome Higurashi **_

_** Uma noite em**_

_** HOLLYWOOD**_

- Você vai, né?

- Claro que sim, Ayame! Nunca perderia.

- Ah, que bom! Mas tem que ir fantasiada, hein?

- Sério?! – disse, meio que assustada – porque realmente fiquei assustada.

- Sim! Abra o convite, oras! Bom, vou entregar os outros...

E assim fiz.

_**Escolha um filme!**_

**_Conto com você __fantasiado como personagem__ no Buffet Estação Festas._**

_**Dia 19/10/2007**_

_**Das 22:00 às 4:00 hs!**_

_** Ayame**_

****

"Ótimo. A festa realmente vai ser a fantasia!" – foi a primeira coisa que pensei. Pelo menos era certeza de que a Sango iria – ela nunca perderia uma festa assim. Isso já me confortava...

E, como já era de se esperar, a festa de Ayame se tornou o assunto do 2º A – e não só da minha sala, mas de quase toda a escola...

- E ai Gome! Você vai, né?

Estávamos no intervalo – eu, Sango, Miroku, Houjo, Mika e Samantha, para variar.

- Ah, não sei... preciso ver uma fantasia...

- Ahhh não, você vai sim, nem que eu te arraste! – disse Samantha.

- Até parece que a gente vai nessa festa sem você! – disse Sango.

- É mesmo, você vai sim, Gome! E eu até sei qual roupa você pode usar... – disse Miroku, com um olhar pensativo.

- SABE?!? – Foi a reação de todos em volta. Nem eu mesma sabia, poxa!

- Claro que sei. E você mesma sabe, mas deve ter se esquecido..

- Como então, Miroku? – perguntei, mais curiosa do que nunca.

- Você vai fantasiada de Elizabeth Swann. – disse, com ar de certeza.

- MEU DEUS!!!! É MESMO!!! – Eu e as meninas exclamamos.

- Como não pensamos nisso?! – as três amigas disseram.

- Como EU MESMA não pensei nisso!?

- Realmente, nada melhor para quem é fã número 1 de Piratas do Caribe... – disse Houjo.

- Miroku, muito obrigada! – e pulei no colo dele, abraçando-o.

- Rs, era só você fazer um esforcinho para pensar nisso... – disse, me abraçando de volta.

- Puxa, eu vou de Elizabeth Swann, claro! – E a esta hora estava com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Você vai ficar linda, Gome. – disse Mika, sorridente.

- É, veremos isso mais tarde...

* * *

E lá estava eu. Me olhei no espelho – sério, não me reconheci. Meu cabelo estava todo enrolado, preso num belo penteado, que deixava alguns fios caídos no rosto. Estava maquiada – o que para mim era estranho, já que nunca fazia isso – e com aquele lindo vestido da Elizabeth Swann... Fala sério. Estava adorando aquilo tudo.

- UAU! – Foi a reação de Sango ao me ver descendo as escadas de minha casa. Parecia aquela cena do primeiro filme do Piratas, quando a Elizabeth desce as escadas e encontra o charmoso Will Turner... – Você está linda! Parece mesmo a Elizabeth!

- Hehehe, eu to me divertindo com isso! E você não está nada mal também! – Sango vestia uma saia curta preta, de couro, uma blusa cheia de detalhes, também em couro, meio preta com detalhes em prata e por cima um casaco, meio que sobretudo, preto, também de couro preto – e, para finalizar, um óculos ao estilo Matrix – claro, ela estava vestida de Trinity, do Matrix mesmo. Mas uma Trinity _beeeem_ mais bonita, se me permite dizer...

- E então, vamos? – ela disse, toda alegre.

- Antes eu posso tirar uma foto dessas suas garotas lindas? – Disse minha mãe, já com a máquina fotográfica na mão.

- Claro que sim, tia. – disse Sango, e fizemos uma pose para a foto.

O pai de Sango nos levaria à festa. Entramos no carro e Sango começou a falar.

- Ai, mas será que aquele povinho chato do 3º ano vai?

- "Povinho chato"? Mas não era você que estava apaixonada por um tal de Mike?

- É! Mas os amigos dele não me interessam. Ele é o único daquela classe que não é um completo idiota...

- Rs, relaxa Sango. O Mike indo está ótimo, não?

- Ele foi mesmo convidado?! – E os olhos dela brilharam quando eu disse isso.

- Hehehe, acho que sim...

- Oba! Do que será que ele vai fantasiado? Ele podia ir de Zorro. Ia ser tão sexy...

- Mocinha, chega de falar desse tal de Mike na minha frente!

-UPS! Esqueci que meu pai tava ouvindo! – ela cochichou, ficando toda vermelha.

- Mas e você, hein?

- Eu?

- É! - Sango me olhava com aquele olhar malicioso.

- Eu o que?

- Será que você vai encontrar um Jack Sparrow na festa?

* * *

Chegamos na festa. Estava realmente no clima de Hollywood – na entrada, tinha um longo tapete vermelho e alguns fotógrafos e até mesmo repórteres, com câmera, microfone e tudo mais.

- Nossa, quantos _flashs_! To me sentindo realmente uma estrela... – disse Sango, fazendo pose para os fotógrafos.

- Né!

Ai dois repórteres chegaram perto da gente.

- E ai, de que personagens vocês estão vestidas?

- Eu estou de Trinity, do Matrix.

- E eu de Elizabeth Swann, do Piratas do Caribe.

- Uau! Excelentes escolhas, meninas! Eu ainda não vi nenhum Jack Sparrow por aqui, mas um certo Neo já entrou na festa...

- SÉRIO?! – E Sango ficou toda animada.

- Hehehe, sério. Aproveitem a festa, meninas!

- Obrigada! – e entramos num grande salão, todo iluminado e com vários retratos de Ayame como Cinderela – que era a fantasia dela. Logo avistamos Ayame, e fomos cumprimentá-la.

- Meninas!!! Que bom que vieram! – E ela nos deu um forte abraço, que quase me fez sufocar.

- Ayame, que linda você está de Cinderela! – E era realmente **_o_** vestido; era tipo uma Cinderela moderna, quer dizer, ela estava com a coroa, com os sapatos de cristais, com o penteado, as luvinhas etc, mas o vestido chegava só até os joelhos e não tinha mangas, além de ser meio decotado. Mas ela estava linda.

- Ahhh, vocês estão lindas também! Aproveitem a festa, a Mika e o Houjo já chegaram, devem estar em uma das primeiras mesas.

- Obrigada, Ayame!

E fomos procurar Houjo e Mike, que estariam em uma das primeiras mesas...

* * *

- Cara, você tá muito legal de Zorro! – disse Miroku, entre risadas, para Houjo.

- Ah, não fica gozando!

Estávamos os seis na mesa, dando risada e apreciando as comidinhas da festa.

- E a Kagome ficou linda de Elizabeth! – disse Sam.

- Ficou mesmo! – disse Miroku.

- Ahhh, pára gente! – disse, já sentindo que estava ficando vermelha. – A fantasia de vocês são muito legais também!

Sango estava de Trinity, como já disse; Sam estava de Caixinhos Dourados, já que seu cabelo era realmente dourado; Mika estava de Penélope Cor-de-rosa, e estava uma graça. Houjo estava de Zorro, e Miroku de Dom Juan De'Marco – uma comédia.

- Miroku, você veio vestido apropriadamente mesmo, né? – disse Mika, provocando.

- Claro! Todas as mulheres me desejam – e esta noite vai ser só minha.

- HAHAHAHAHA...

- O que foi?! Hein?! – disse, parecendo não entender a situação. E caímos na gargalhada...

* * *

A noite estava sendo bem divertida, até a hora em que a pista de dança foi aberta – sim, eu simplesmente não danço. Nadinha. N-A-D-A.

- Vamos Gome! – Miroku tentava me arrastar para a pista.

- Eu não quero ir, Miroku! Você sabe que eu não gosto!

- Ah, mas não quero que você fique aqui sozinha!

- Ela não vai ficar sozinha, Miroku. – disse Sam.

- Vai sim, vocês não vão dançar também?

- Vão vocês dois, depois a gente vai! – disse Sango, impaciente.

- Ta né... – e Miroku e Houjo foram para a pista, que já estava lotada cheia de personagens.

Ficamos eu e as meninas na mesa.

- Gente, podem ir dançar! Eu sei que vocês estão morrendo de vontade de ir. Podem ir, não se preocupem comigo!

- E deixar você sozinha, Gome? De jeito nenhum! – disse Mika.

- Eu estou desconfiada de que ela não vai ficar sozinha.

- Hã?! – eu, Mika e Sam dizemos.

- Olha ali, Gome! – e Sango virou meu rosto para a entrada.

- Mas... mas.. o quê? É o... não, não pode ser ele!

- É o William Turner! O Will, Gome!

Meu deus. Era o próprio – quer dizer, não o Will Turner mesmo e muito menos o Orlando Bloom, mas... MEU DEUS! E eu achando que seria a única de Piratas do Caribe na festa. E, fala sério, eu esperava um Jack Sparrow, mas o Will?! Fiquei realmente surpresa com isso. E não era um Will qualquer; era um _belo_ Will. Estava vestido com uma roupa que o caracterizava bem – usava a roupa de pirata, uma capa vermelha e um chapéu com umas penas... Exatamente igual ao primeiro filme. Tinha um cabelo cumprido, bem cumprido, preso num simples rabo de cavalo.

- Nossa, e que gato esse Will Turner! – disse Sam, que parecia estar espantada também. E eu continuava de queixo caído.

- Bem... como eu ia dizendo, algo me diz que a Gome não vai ficar sozinha – Sango me olhou, sorrindo. Cheguei mais perto dela e disse:

- Você sabe que eu não sei lidar com os garotos, Sango!

- Claro que sabe! E eu tenho certeza que ele vai vir aqui falar com você.

- Mas Sango!

- Amiga... pelo menos uma vez na vida, esquece tudo a sua volta, esquece a sua timidez, esquece que ele é um garoto "que você mal conhece!". Se o Will aparecer aqui, simplesmente converse com ele! Eu sei que você consegue!

E ela sorriu para mim. E, claro, me senti muito melhor com isso.

- Vão dançar meninas, não se prendam a mim.

- Tudo bem Gome, pode admitir que você quer ficar a sós com o Will Turner...

- Hey!

- Huahuahuahua... – e saíram para a pista, que é o lugar que elas realmente gostam de estar.

Olhei novamente para a entrada, e não vi mais o misterioso Will. Me sentei na mesa e logo que um garçom passou por mim, peguei um copo de coca-cola.

Fiquei observando as pessoas dançando na pista e o quando Ayame estava feliz. Sorri e tomei mais um gole de coca, quando escuto uma voz bem do meu lado.

- Permita que eu me sente aqui, senhorita?

"Meu Deus. É o Will" – pensei.

- Er... é... claro, claro, sr...? – fiz isso de propósito, achando graça.

- Turner. Will Turner. – e ele se sentou, sorrindo. – E a srta...?

- Swann. Elizabeth Swann.

- Hehehe... – E nós dois rimos da situação.

- Não esperava encontrar a srta. Swann por aqui.

- E nem eu encontrar o sr. por aqui.

- Como conheceu Ayame?

- Estudamos juntas.

- Ahh, sim...

- Mas e o sr.? – Ambos sorriram. Fala sério, esse lance de "Sr" e "Srta"... a gente encarnou mesmo o papel.

- Srta. Ayame é minha prima.

- Prima?! – perguntei, para minha grande surpresa. Como a Ayame nunca tinha contado que tinha um primo desses?!!?

- Sim. Isso te espanta?

- Não... eu apenas não sabia que o Sr. Turner tinha uma prima chamada Ayame e que por acaso é minha amiga.

- Ela também nunca comentou comigo que era sua amiga, srta. Swann.

- Pode me chamar de Elizabeth, por favor.

- E você pode me chamar de Will.

O garçom passou, dessa vez com vinho.

- A srta. aceita?

- Sim, por favor.

Ele pegou dois copos. Cara, como esse primo da Ayame pode encarnar um William Turner tão perfeito?

- A senhorita não gosta de dançar?

- Não muito... e você?

- Também não. Ao menos que seja o tipo certo de música.

- Como assim?

- Tipo esta.

E uma música lenta começou a tocar.

- Me concederia esta dança...

O olhei sem dizer nada.

- ... Elizabeth?

Ok. Como eu poderia resistir? Ele se levantou, estendeu sua mão para mim, me chamou de Elizabeth...

- Claro. – dei minha mão para ele. Nos olhamos e sorrimos. Levantei, e fomos para a pista.

* * *

Agora estávamos no meio da pista; éramos um dos poucos casais que realmente iriam dançar, os outros estavam em algum canto do salão se beijando. Vi que Sango estava dançando também; ela olhou para mim e sorriu, depois disse que era o Mike, o garoto que ela estava dançando. Sorri também, até a hora que Will colocou suas mãos em minhas costas e eu coloquei as minhas em torno de seu pescoço. E a música começou.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

_(Eu poderia ficar acordado só para ouvir você respirar)_

Watch you smile while you are sleeping

_(Ver o seu rosto sorrindo enquanto você dorme)_

While you´re far away and dreaming

_(Enquanto você está longe e sonhando)_

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

_(Eu poderia passar minha vida inteira nessa doce entrega)_

I could stay lost in this moment forever

_(Eu poderia me perder neste momento para sempre)_

Well, every moment spent with you

_(Todo momento que eu passo com você)_

Is a moment I treasure

_(é o máximo)_

- Gosta da música? – ele me perguntou.

- Sim. Aerosmith, certo?

- Certo. Pelo visto você tem um bom gosto musical..

- Hehehe...

Dançávamos lentamente. Era como se nos conhecêssemos há anos. E ao mesmo tempo que eu pensava "o que estou fazendo aqui?" eu queria que isso durasse para sempre.

I don´t wanna close my eyes

_(Não quero fechar meus olhos)_

I don´t wanna fall asleep

_(Não quero pegar no sono)_

´Cause I´d miss you, babe

_(Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby)_

And I don´t wanna miss a thing

_(E eu não quero perder nada)_

´Cause even when I dream of you

_(Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você)_

The sweetest dream will never do

_(O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente)_

I´d still miss you, babe

_(E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, baby)_

And I don´t wanna miss a thing

_(E eu não quero perder nada)_

Me sentia tão tranqüila... Acho que nunca tinha gostado de dançar assim, até aquela noite.

Lying close to you

_Deitado perto de você)_

Feeling your heart beating

_(sentindo o seu coração bater)_

And I´m wondering what you´re dreaming

_(E imaginando o que você está sonhando)_

Wondering if it´s me you´re seeing

_(Imaginando se sou eu quem você está vendo)_

Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we´re together

_(Então eu beijo seus olhos e agradeço a Deus por estarmos juntos)_

And I just wanna stay with you

_(Eu só quero ficar com você)_

In this moment forever, forever and ever

_(Neste momento para sempre, para todo o sempre)_

I don´t wanna close my eyes

_(Não quero fechar meus olhos)_

I don´t wanna fall asleep

_(Não quero pegar no sono)_

´Cause I´d miss you, babe

_(Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby)_

And I don´t wanna miss a thing

_(E eu não quero perder nada)_

´Cause even when I dream of you

_(Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você)_

The sweetest dream will never do

_(O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente)_

I´d still miss you, babe

_(E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, baby)_

And I don´t wanna miss a thing

_(E eu não quero perder nada)_

- Você até que dança bem para quem não gosta de dançar, Srta. Swann... – disse, com ar de gozação.

- Digo o mesmo para você, sr. Turner...

- Rs..

I don´t wanna miss one smile

_(Não quero perder um sorriso)_

I don´t wanna miss one Kiss

_(Não quero perder um beijo)_

Well, I just wanna be with you

_(Bom, eu só quero ficar com você)_

Right here with you, just like this

_(Aqui com você, apenas assim)_

I just wanna hold you close

_(Eu só quero te abraçar forte)_

Nessa hora, Will me puxou para mais perto de si.

Feel your heart so close to mine

_(Sentir seu coração perto do meu)_

Nossas respirações se misturaram. Eu escutava o seu coração, e ele provavelmente estaria ouvindo o meu também.

And stay here in this moment

_(E ficar aqui neste momento)_

For all the rest of time

_(Por todo o resto dos tempos)_

Agora ele me olhava fixamente. Senti meu rosto queimar e olhei para baixo, para que ele não percebesse.

I don´t wanna close my eyes

_(Não quero fechar meus olhos)_

I don´t wanna fall asleep

_(Não quero pegar no sono)_

´Cause I´d miss you, babe

_(Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby)_

And I don´t wanna miss a thing

_(E eu não quero perder nada)_

´Cause even when I dream of you

_(Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você)_

The sweetest dream will never do

_(O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente)_

I´d still miss you, babe

_(E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, baby)_

And I don´t wanna miss a thing

_(E eu não quero perder nada)_

Levantei meu olhar sobre ele, lentamente. Parecia que ele me olhava com tanta paixão, não sei explicar. Só sei que depois dessa troca de olhares...

- Me permite, srta. Swann?

A essa altura ele estava tão perto dos meus lábios que simplesmente fechei os olhos – e como resposta, recebi o primeiro e acho que o melhor beijo de todos. Nem mesmo o beijo do Will e da Elizabeth no filme se compara a este.

* * *

A festa continuou, e, por incrível que pareça, eu fiquei na pista – sim, dançando! Ficamos numa roda, eu, Will (até ele acabou dançando...), Sango, Neo (que por acaso é o Mike que a Sango tanto gosta! Engraçado isso; Trinity e Neo – Elizabeth e Will...), Sam, Miroku e Houjo também.

- Cara, a Gome ta dançando!!! – disse Houjo.

- Que milagre! – completou Miroku, entre risadas.

- NÉ! – E todos riram.

- Vamos sentar um pouco? – disse Will para mim.

- Claro! – e fomos nos sentar. O garçom nos trouxe dois copos d'água.

- Você parece cansado – disse, depois dele tomar toda a água do copo num gole só.

- É, estou um pouco! Mas estou bem, srta. Swann... – disse, sorrindo. E que sorriso... Que charme de Will Turner...

- Fico feliz em saber que o senhor está bem, sr. Turner...

- Hehehe...

Olhei no relógico. Já passava das 2 da manhã.

- Wil...

- Sim?

- Você se importa se eu for embora?

- Não, desde que eu te leve para casa.

- Mas você não quer ficar aqui? A Ayame é sua prima... vai ficar triste se você for embora.

- Depois eu volto pra cá. Ma quero te deixar em casa, Elizabeth. Será um prazer.

- Obrigada... – sorri. Will foi falar com Ayame enquanto eu fui falar com Sango.

* * *

- Ta, vou ligar pro meu pai pra ele vir buscar a gente.

- Não, San! O Will vai me deixar em casa.

- Ahhh... – disse, num tom malicioso. – Ok então, amiga... – e ai ela me abraçou. – eu disse que você ia saber lidar com os garotos. Aproveite sua volta para casa com o sr. Turner, ok? Amanhã eu te ligo pra gente conversar e você me contar tudo, ta?

- Ta bem. Obrigada, Sango!!

- Vamos? – Will apareceu.

- Vamos. – me despedi de Ayame e saímos pelo tapete vermelho – onde só conseguimos ver mais e mais flashs.

- Olhem! Elizabeth Swann e Will Turner! – um dos fotógrafos disse. E pareceu que todas as câmeras voltaram-se para nós dois.

- Nossa, achei que eles nunca fossem parar de tirar fotos nossas! – disse Will, quando estávamos próximos ao carro dele.

- Eu também!

- Chegamos. – Will disse e abriu a porta de seu carro para mim.

- Obrigada, sr. Turner.

- Bom, o que você gosta de ouvir? – disse, já na frente do volante e colocando o sinto de segurança.

- O que você quiser ouvir, Will...

- Ok... – e ligou o rádio. – Gosta... disso?

- Ahhh, Aerosmith...

- Rs, sim... se incomoda?

- De maneira alguma. – e continuamos nossa volta à minha casa.

Enquando ele dirigia e cantarolava ao som de "Crazy", o observava. Sim, ele era um garoto _muito_ bonito. Bonito mesmo. Mas o que eu estava observando é que um _**pirata** _estava dirigindo. E isso era realmente engraçado.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou, reparando que eu estava o olhando.

- Nada. É que é engraçado ver um pirata dirigindo!

- Hahaha... É, eu nunca imaginei que um dia estaria dando carona para a Elizabeth Swann...

- Hehehe...

Droga. Já estávamos bem próximos da minha casa. Estávamos na rua, para ser mais sincera.

- É ali.

- Como?

- Minha casa. Aquela ali, a última da rua. – eu disse, triste.

- Ah, sim. – Will disse, com tristeza também. E foi parando o carro.

- Bom.. acho que chegamos. – ele saiu do carro e abriu a porta para mim. Estendeu sua mão e saí, ficando cara-a-cara com ele. Nos olhávamos sem dizer nada. O rádio continuava ligado, e estava tocando exatamente a música que tocou na pista quando dançamos. Olhei em volta, a rua estava totalmente vazia. O céu estava totalmente brilhante, com todas as estrelas que poderiam estar nele. Voltei meu olhar para Will. Ele, docemente, colocou uma de suas mãos em meu rosto, e, levemente, me beijou. O abracei, como se nunca quisesse soltá-lo. Nos separamos, e Will me levou até a porta de minha casa.

* * *

Antes de chegar na porta, tinha uns degraus. Will subiu comigo os degraus, mas parou no meio e eu subi até a porta mesmo.

- Foi uma noite muito agradável ao seu lado, Elizabeth.

- Digo o mesmo, Sr. Turner. – olhei para ele, fixamente. Desci os degraus e o beijei, e acho que ele foi pego de surpresa.

- Quando voltaremos a nos ver, Will? – disse, me separando dele.

- O mais breve possível. Não poderia ficar sem vê-la, Srta. Swann.

- Quantas vezes terei que pedir para que me chame de Elizabeth? – disse, brincando com as falas do filme mesmo.

- Ao menos até eu saber o seu nome verdadeiro – a esta altura, Will não estava mais nos degraus e eu estava mais perto da minha porta.

- Kagome. Kagome Higurashi,

- Me chamo InuYasha. InuYasha Yohama.

- Bom saber. – sorri. Isso tudo tinha mesmo que acabar? – Tenha uma boa noite, InuYasha.

- Boa noite...

O olhei.

- ... boa noite, srta. Swann.

**_Fim_**

* * *

Olááááá!

Puxa, faz muito tempo que eu não posto alguma coisa por aqui!

E ai... gostaram?! XD Me deu inspiração nessa semana, na terça-feira mesmo (dia 02/10), e na verdade foi inspirada num convite que recebi para uma festa de 15 anos e que é realmente com esse tema, "Uma noite em Hollywood". Ai a inspiração veio... comecei a escrever dia 02, mas terminei mesmo hoje!

Pra quem já viu o primeiro filme de Piratas do Caribe (e espero que todos que tenham lido já tenham assistido o filme também!) entendeu melhor esse "jogo" que fiz com as falas e tal... eu me diverti escrevendo. Espero que vocês tenham se divertido lendo também!

A música que eu usei se chama "I don't want to miss a thing", do Aerosmith mesmo.

Agradeço a todos que leram e deixo um beijo especial para a Sangozinha, que, como sempre, leu antes e aprovou! Espero que você tenha gostado do final também, mana!

Beijos pra todos!

_Kik-chan_


End file.
